At the Bar
by annonymouss
Summary: Where does a flirty grey-eyed man meet a gawky-turned-sexy stripper? Yup, that's right: at a bar. Oh, and guess what? Lover-boy turned into a criminal.


**This story is currently being revised. ****It shall be up after I've written all the chapters. No, I am NOT deleting this.**

**Thank you**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Where does a grey-eyed love sick man meet a gawky-turned-sexy stripper? Yup, that's right: at a Bar

**Notes: **Set in an AU/AR, this fanfic is a story between two people: a rich player (Gale) and a stripper (Madge). I know what you're thinking: they're just going to have sex and make-out. WRONG. There is a plot; the first few chapters will be the introduction.

**A Special Thank You: **I appreciate you for opening this story.

_Enjoy._

**...**

**© Suzanne Collins {Hunger Games}**

**© J.C Kali {At the Bar (In the Name of Love)– Fanfic}**

**...**

**Chapter One: You Again**

_There she is._

"Damn, look at that little doll pounce!" the men cheered her name over and over again, whistling and hooting as she revealed her bare body. She stripped down to the point where she was only wearing a bra and thong, almost satisfying every drunk in the room who wanted entertainment. _Disgusting. _

The boy with the dark-grey eyes just watched with no expression on his face. He took one long sip of beer as he watched the young lady dance like a tramp in disbelief while sitting at the back of the club. Was _she_ really the girl he almost fell in love with?

"Gentleman, please give it up for Ms. Madge Undersee!" Everyone clapped their hands and reached out to touch her exposed body…except Gale.

He watched in bewilderment and tried not to snicker as the others started howling Madge's name louder than ever before. She winked at the crowd, and started shaking her ass - earning money. After all, she was the sexiest and youngest lady at the bar—nether less, probably in the entire nation of Panem (after Katniss in his opinion, though). All of the bright lights focused on the young blonde circling the pole and wrapping her legs around it, going up and down, practically getting all of the freaks in the room wanting to take her in their pants this very moment. _This was not the real Madge._

Five years can change a person this much, huh?

Gale didn't hold back the snicker that time and decided to crack a smile at his co-worker's attempt to grasp her attention. He was a pathetic jerk. The boy remembered yelling at her when she was still young and innocent, but now she was this. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain to pity the young girl even though she seemed to be in an endless pit of misery (something that would please him). But her dark eyes said a lot more. How on earth did she survive?

People were throwing money at the stage as she continued her act, still half-naked. Her blue orbs under those long eyelashes of hers looked onto the crowd, making everyone cheer as she started crawling across the stage, as winked and blew kisses at them. Her red, pouty lips made everything about her even more sexy. Then, she saw Gale, his eyes staring at her as she danced around the pole. The music started getting louder as she hoped off the stage and headed straight towards him.

The young man raised his eyebrows as he saw her coming, but decided to be part of the act. He curled his fingers at Madge, telling her to come closer so they can get some things straight. As she made some her way to the back of the bar, someone spanked her ass, making it rosy red.

Seeing her job was to seduce and entertain, she jumped on him, nailing her claws against his back, digging it in. Madge leaned in closer, smelling Gale's minty breath; she sighed. In less than a minute, she started straddling him to his delight.

Gale pulled her body closer to him and stared into her eyes, touching her hand. He leaned up and whispered, "I thought you were dead, Undersee."

The stripper brushed the hard budge in his pants, smiling. "There are many things you don't know about me, Hawthorne…" she replied in a seductive voice. Madge bit her luscious lips.

"Meet me outside in a few minutes, Madge." He said in a cold tone, "We need to talk about something. Oh, and put on your clothes." The young man kissed the stripper's cleavage and rose from his chair, leaving the bar at once.

Without hesitating, she ran back to the stage with a lot of money in her outfit. She headed to the dressing room. "Guys, we're going to have to cut it short this time! Got to go… I love you all!" All of the boys were disappointed and shook their heads but then immediately directed their attention to another stripper getting fully naked and revealing her bosom to everyone in the room. Quickly, Madge got dressed and gathered her tips before anyone (especially her boss) could stop her.

**…**

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Madge asked as she found him leaning against a vehicle outside of the bar.

His reply was something she never expected to receive from a guy like him. "Get in the car; we're going to have to talk in private."

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, Gale, if this is about my life now, please don't even start or try to bitch me out. Now if you excuse me, I have some important maters to attend to—"

"Like what? Having sex and being a slut—" Madge was surprised by his comments and sudden outburst, "—is not important, Madge. What the heck happened to you, huh? Five years later and look at you!"

She stomped her foot. "Look at _me_? What _happened_ to me? Gale, you're the reason why I'm a so-called slut! I've changed, okay? Deal with it."

_How can I deal with it knowing that I'm the reason why you're like this in the first place?_

Taking off her sweater, Madge started to walk back to the bar. He hesistated. "No, Madge, wait…" Gale called out, grabbing her hand. "Let me take you home."

She looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Gale. I have to go back home now, if you don't mind. Now, please excuse me while both of us still ..have our dignities." She spat.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you want to go back?" This made him feel so...pathetic.

"For money; my family is dead because of you," she said with hate in her mouth. "You're the reason why I have to go back."

Ashamed. Shame, shame, and shame. Before she headed back to the bar, Gale held on tighter. "I'll drop you home. We'll work things out - "

Her eyes seemed empty, "I already am home, Gale Hawthorne. The bar is my home..."

He shook his head. "We should talk or go out for dinner," he ignored her words, "and get things straight...Come with me, I'll make it up to you…I'll take care of you."

"That's what they all say before I end up hurt. Don't lie - just leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore. And stay away from the club. Don't ever come back." There was a pleading look in her eyes as she said those words which made Gale even more concerned.

He saw what happened to her as he stared deep into her dark blue orbs; boys trying to rape her, men spanking the young blonde and trying to get her to come to their house for…entertainment. And then comes the part when her family dies. This strange feeling of guilt ran through his veins as though he was she. Gale gulped, caressing Madge's right cheek.

"I'm not lying… I promise that I will take care of you… And I won't hurt you. If you don't want me to 'drive you home', then let's go somewhere and talk."

Madge snickered, "Why me, huh? Don't you have some other girls on your mind?"

"No, not anymore," he lied easily. "I'm the reason why all this crap is happening to you, and plus, you've changed a lot. I'm going to make it up to you - whether you like it or not." Devotion flickered in Gale's eyes as Madge stared into them, but there was also…love. It was the one thing she longed for; could he be the key to all of her answers. But was there pity too? Is that all he saw in her?

Madge sighed. "You are the damn reason why I'm like this. Fine. We'll work this out as long as you don't kill anyone I love - oh, wait, that's right: you already killed them!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't even know anything bad was going to happen, okay? At least you're still alive - "

"Still alive? I'm already dead! My life's been a living hell!" she became quiet and calmed down. "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll call you,"

"I don't have a phone."

"Then I'll think of a way to get to you."

Madge thought about it for a while and sighed heavily. Even though he was ignorant and a terrorist in her imagination, his eyes said a lot more. Maybe he cold help her escape the pain in her heart. _She decided to use him…_

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Hearing those words made him think of - again - Katniss Everdeen. He tried his best to smile as the young stripper walked back to the club, ready to do what she needed to do. _You're the reason why she became...this._

_And now, you're going to use her too…_

* * *

><p>"There's someone outside who wants to see you," said a bouncer outside of the ladies room.<p>

Madge looked up, staring at her reflection in the mirror, and snickered. The act for today just ended, so she wondered why someone would want to talk to her; _probably someone who wanted to her home again_. As of 15 minutes ago, she was off-limits, and didn't want to talk to any of those perverts outside. Quietly, she put on her jacket and jeans, slipping out of her "uniform" so no one would question her as soon as she stepped outside of the bar. Taking off all of her make-up, she decided to ignore the bounces; _maybe he'll get the idea..._

Outside she heard some whispering between two people; their voices were low, scarce and morbid. They laughed, and the bouncer started shouting again. "He claims he knows you. Hey, are you in there?"

"I'm off limits - you know that. Tell him not to waste his time and just go home or something. I've got to go - "

"I'm not here to do anything to you, dear stripper," a familiar voice said. "You promised me that we would chat again from our last meeting, remember? Or, are you just a liar who can't keep any promises?"

Her interest suddenly boosted up. In a quiet voice, she asked timidly, "Who is it?"

"You know very well who it is, Madge. Come on, we need to talk about certain things." The voice directed his attention to the bouncer, "Thanks man. Here ya' go."

As soon as the bouncer left, Madge stepped outside. She dragged him to the front of the bar, leaving the door open, and pushed him against a wall, her finger pointing. She looked angry. Well, why wouldn't she be? "I thought I told you not to come back here,Hawthorne."

"What a great way to greet your guest, Ms. Sunshine. I'm picking you up for our very special date tonight, remember?"

She blinked but stared at him, trying to hide her confusion and interest. "A date? What date? You never told me anything... When did we, uh, plan this out?"

Gale looked at her, sarcasm in his voice. As he talked, he pretended to gasp and act childish. "Gasp! You didn't remember our little talk from yesterday? And just to think, I thought your lips meeting my face meant something..."

Madge looked at him in disbelief, "Gale, you're an idiot. You never said anything about a date - only a chat. And plus, that peck on the cheeks just came out randomly. No harm done, you see..." She paused, "Oh, wait, I remember: you killed my family."

He sighed. "How many times do I have to say sorry, Madge? Look, we're going to talk, not go on a "date" - I was just messing with you - so don't take it too seriously... Come on, I'm trying to make it up to you,"

"Try all you want but it's not going to work. But I'm a woman of my word - who can't break promises - so we shall take a short walk." She looked at his vehicle. Curiously, she pointed at it, "Are we going to walk or take a drive?"

Instantly, he replied, "We're going to drive there, then walk. Hope this doesn't bother you, dear princess." he mocked.

She coiled, "Not at all, loser. Come on, the sun is almost setting... It's getting dark."

Gale nodded, and being the gentleman he was (keyword: was), the young man opened the door for her. Madge, being independent and feminine, glared at him as she stepped inside, trying not to smack the shit out of his head as he winked at her. Typical player move. Damn, she was stuck in this situation again! She grumbled as he stared at her and looked away, staring at the beautiful scenery of District 2. As Gale started to drive, no one talked to the other, it being very silent, making this moment...awkward. He tried to keep his eyes steady and on the road, but for some reason, something was distracting him even though the radio wasn't on. Oh, wait, that's right: there's a stripper in his car. Oh, how could he be so stupid!

_Do not look at her chest; do not stare at her legs; don't take notice of how beautiful her eyes are..._

He coughed, turning right, then left. She stared at him, wondering why he was acting like a crazy loon, but resumed looking outside, humming. Well, at least the silence is gone. Gale shot her a quick glance before staring at the road again. Man, she's changed so much! She had perfect ringlets, and her blonde strands were in a ponytail and at the middle of her back. Her skin, it was extremely pale, as if she had never been out in the sun ever since the - Gale stopped himself, shaking his head. The feeling of guilt danced across his skin. Again. But, there was another feeling taking over as he stared at her, eyes jumping with interest.

Madge had a beautiful figure. And her eyes were so mysterious, it was as if she was trying to drown him with questions. But he couldn't fall for a girl like her, right? After all, it was really Katniss that made him change. _Replacement..._

He stared at her again, taking note of every single detail. _She's so...sexy - Gale, stop it right now! _He told himself. Man, screw hormones...

He was shaking. Madge noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing... I'm fine," he rolled down a window. "It's just really stuffy in here. I better turn off the heater..." Gale sighed and - finally - stopped staring at Madge.

She nodded as if she understood the whole problem. Boy, was she wrong; this problem was huge, and she knew nothing of it. "Well, okay. How many minutes 'till we arrive at our destination and start talking about our feelings?"

"Uh... We're almost there," he replied in a low voice.

"Okay. Gale, where are we going? It's already dark out, and I can't see a thing..." There was strain in her voice as she spoke. The thoughts of her passed re-entered her brain, and she shivered. She used to love seeing the moon, but ever since this happened to her, she couldn't think straight and her life was officially screwed. Oh, and the man who did this was sitting right next to her, trying to make it up to the porcelain doll. Honestly, how was driving or walking through the dark going to help clear things out?

Madge sighed, staring at a matured Gale Hawthorne parking the vehicle. He's changed; both of them have. It's a surprise that he didn't bring up his thoughts of Katniss Everdeen every now and then, even though he's got a decent life here now, being rich and all. Two worlds for two people have switched.

"We're here. Care to take a walk around the park, ma'am?" he asked as if he were a butler or worked for a rich person. _Madge used to be rich._

"There's a park?" she looked around curiously. Yup, he was right, it really was a park. This place was beautiful. If only it weren't dark... As she stepped out, Gale grabbed a flashlight; it was the only source of lights around yet.

"Yeah, I specifically had some people build this a month ago, and it's still under construction because it's lacking lamps. Only a few people come here, though. It's still new, and everyone's busy... I'm thinking of adding a new attraction or something to make it bloom."

_Bloom._

It looked like the woods back at District 12 mixed with the modern world making it look everlasting. Ah, memories. The path was made out of stone, leading to the center of the park. It was so silent and free, unlike the bar. For once in her new life, Madge felt freedom and independence (even though it was dark out). But, it was lacking one important detail.

"Well, have you thought of planting some roses or flowers?" she asked, stepping forward. "This place would look better with some tulips around... And maybe even a waterfall or a fountain."

"I've never really thought about it. If I did, it'll remind me of Cat Nip," Gale replied. In his mind, he really did like the idea of having flowers - preferably anything that'll attract couples or young woman. Quietly, he asked, "What's your favorite kind of plant?"

She sighed heavily. "Roses. They're beautiful, but I prefer white instead of red or yellow. White roses represent purity, the total opposite of what I am... What about you?"

"I'm a guy. I don't think about flowers and I'm not gay. White roses?" he asked and picked up a leaf from a maple tree.

"Yeah, this place is lacking flowers and water." She turned around. Big mistake. Madge was face-to-face with Gale, allowing both of them to stare into each other's eyes, blushing. They didn't move; not one bit.

His grey eyes were dark but tremendously beautiful and alerting. It felt like a storm was starting to attack her soul, wanting to eat and savor it; there was hunger and lust in pools of clouds, thought at the same time, affection. His body got broader and darker, making him more attractive and mature than he was five years ago. Hopefully, his brain and heart was too. And his lips, they were just so...moist and kissable. She looked away after one minute, shivering.

"I've got to go, Gale." She said, "Pick me up tomorrow - when it's not dark - and we'll talk more. I have to sleep so I won't get fired from my job." Gale snickered. Ah, some things just don't change! He gave her the flashlight as she walked away.

As she left, his mind was filled with questions wanting to be answered; emotions turning from every side, countering his heart. He watched her leave his park, the flashlight and stars being the only thing guiding her.

After she was out of sight, Gale grumbled, hoping that she wouldn't get lost.

* * *

><p><em>Creek…<em>

_Caught…_

_The lights turn on…_

"Madge, where have you been?"

The room smelled like smoke, beer, garbage and cigarettes—the total the opposite of how the blonde girl left it this morning, for it used to have the fragrances of a rose. The living room was extremely messy, furniture everywhere and the stuffing on the floor, nothing in place, and food splattered across the table, covering the glass. Madge dropped the keys in surprise as the voice asked its question again: "Madge, where have you been?"

The blue-eyed girl turned around, meeting face-to-face with one of her roommates, Lorena, or Lola for short, another stripper who worked at the bar.

Gulping, Madge lied. "I-I-I went out for a walk, Lola. Sorry if I couldn't tell you…I was with _him, _and he caught me by surprise."

Lorena made a _tsk, tsk _sound by clicking her lips and shook her head disapprovingly. She had long, silky hair the shade of red roses which stopped at her waist (it was usually in a ponytail when it was "show time"). Under her side bangs, the young lady had light green eyes and fainted freckles sprinkled across her nose. She had pouty lips and a tall figure, making her look like a model in everything she wore. "You've been talking about _him _for a seriously long time, Madge—even before you guys _met_. Again. Care telling me what you guys did at such a late hour?"

"Some…stuff," she hesitated. Her stomach was growling; she put down the flashlight _he _gave to her a few hours ago—yes, Madge got lost, but managed to find her way after asking pedestrians where she was and how to get to her apartment. Apparently, people like her were outcasts because of her job; it was as if the lower part of District 2 was another Seam. Still, it was incredibly funny seeing one of the wealthy landowners getting scared every time a rat got near to them. It was really hard to believe that this district homed many Victors, huh?

"So, who exactly is _he _or _him_ and why has he developed a sudden interest in you?" Lola asked, handing Madge some of the leftovers from the fridge. "You have been talking about this guy ever since Sloane and I asked you about your past. Exclude what he did to your family, okay?" Her face was stuffed with chow mein as she turned on the TV and started watching one of her favorite shows. "Oh, and I've got some good news for you!"

_Good news._

"His name is Gale Hawthorne, Lola. Apparently he wants to 'make up' what he did to my family five years ago, back when he wasn't rich... Good news?"

"You mean _the _Gale Hawthorne who's really rich and has a lot money? Girl, he's like the hottest guy ever! What did he do back then? You always said that you hated him—keyword: hat_ed_—and wanted the poor fellow to rot in hell without saying why_,"_

Madge sighed, sitting down right next to Lola, eating her food. "It's private, okay? Hey, where's Sloane…" She grabbed the remote and put her plate down. "Now, what's the 'news' you want us to talk about?"

"She's probably getting screwed by Raymon or a bouncer. I wouldn't be surprised if that brunette came home pregnant or naked. Hmm, she probably went skinny-dipping or something. Yeah, the party never ends with her!" Lola said sarcastically, directing her head to Madge. "So, tell me, what's going on between you and…_Gale?_" She winked, starting to laugh at her friend's priceless expression. "I'm not going to tell you anything until _you _tell _me your _news..."

Madge winced, "Nothing! Goddamn, you know I freaking hate that grey-eyed man—"

" … I don't know why, though—"

"—who stole everything from me! He's just so…ugh! We aren't dating; there's nothing going on between us two!" she yelled, waving her hands around like a mental person. Knowing that her best friend would just persuade her to tell the truth, Madge turned up the volume of the television, flipping through the channels with a scowl on her face

"… yet you came home late with a flashlight you never had. First comes denial! So, tell me: what did he do to you?" Lola's eyes gazed upon the table and grabbed her collection of nail polish; she lifted the brush and started to paint her nails. "Do _not_ leave out any details!"

At first, Madge hesitated, staring at her best friend as if she were some kind of demon; how could she do this to her?

This situation was worse than being stuck in an elevator filled with drunk sobers (something you would _not_ want to experience), or having an arranged marriage (yes, her friend married a man who abused her), but there was no way out of this mess; Madge was no smarter than the next guy (*cough* Lola), but with that smug look on her face, she couldn't help it: her plan was working. Sighing, she grabbed a brush and started to color her big toe in a shade of white, _of course, _outlining the center for a rose. Madge looked up to see a smirking redhead staring down at her, obviously pleased that she won.

"Fine… but, you have to tell me what your _good _news is since it has to involve me in it!"

"Oh, right; I got tickets for three to go to ... " she took a long pause, " ... a place you want to go - "

"Spill it, girlfriend."

…

**2**

…

"Oh, Gale…" the girl moaned his name over and over again, wanting him to take her, right there, no one distracting them; just her and Gale, the man who was kissing her passionately while still in a pool. "M-More …" she cried, gasping for air as he pushed her against the stairs.

Yes, being rich was an advantage, but there were still his weaknesses—like kissing a hot girl while trying to make it up to another one. But, who cared, right? Passionately, he pulled her towards him, asking for tongue, and she accepted, moaning for more of him. The water got warmer (no, he did not pee), which was a bit ironic because both of them were sweating… She looked at him as he broke the kiss, smiling as he caressed her cheeks… _Typical player move; he tells her he's in love with them then breaks their heart and throws their flesh in the trash._

The pool was outside of his mansion, reflecting its image on the roughing waters, a breeze going down his spine as he kissed the girl harder, making this moment rougher than it already was. She wasn't the best person he's ever kissed before but she certainly was not the worst—in fact, he would just forget about the girl in a few hours, hunting down another animal who may or may not be worthy of his lips and body. And then he would just go back to Madge without her knowing his true self: a player. Yes, things have changed ever since Katniss and Peeta got married, but after seeing what their daughter looked like, things got better.

"Hey, Gale!" his friend, Marvin, called out. "Bro, the director wants to talk to you real quick... He said something about you filming something about dance - is that a girl?"

Gale looked up, staring at a young man with choppy brown hair that fell over his dark brown eyes. He was an inch smaller than Gale, but was strong, for his shirt showed how big his abs were. Marvin's Hispanic, so he talked with a weird accent, but the ladies thought it was rather dashing; with a few pointers, he could've been a tanned verision of Hawthorne himself. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Gale snarled; the girl looked at him, hugging his chest and digging her face in it. "Go away, Marvin ... "

The boy just smirked, knowing that Gale would reply this as his answer. "It's kind of hard to believe that you had sex with a stripper and plan on banging that poor gal as well on the same day ..." He winked at Gale's little _girlfriend. _"Babe, you do know that, right? But, why would you care? You're just a gold digger!"

The girl looked astonished at him, trying to think of something to say, but she couldn't speak. She knew that Gale was big and all so she decided to use him. Now, things were getting a bit awkward. Gale snapped, "Marvin, can I speak to you privately?"

He threw his hands up as if Gale was a peacekeeper, "Oh, now you want to speak to me! Well, since you asked... Yes - "

Quickly, he pulled Marvin inside the mansion and shut the door behind him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry for coming in out of nowhere just to talk, Gale, but this is serious... Mr. Kaize is going to fire you if you don't act up. And you're here in his pool trying to screw another girl." Fire? Oh, right, that; skipping duty wasn't that big of a deal, right? Okay, maybe it was, but he only did that once...or twice (*cough* try fifty times). And as for his boss owning the mansion, he might've gave it to him, so yeah. Wow, this was serious.

"What do you want me to do?" asked a sincere this camera and go to your little _girlfriend_..."

**3**

**-One Day Later-**

Gale looked at the figure in front of him and made sure the scenery behind her was perfect; the sun was shining through the trees, and the place was enchanting. But she was right about the flowers though, there was something missing. Eh, he'll just plant some seeds after he took pictures of Madge. His boss wanted him to capture the image of beauty (he had no idea what to do) so he asked the stripper for help. Surprisingly, she said yes, but that look on her face said a lot more. As he pressed the button, she started to strike certain poses and angles as the wind blew through her hair.

"How long I have to stand like a freaking idiot in this dress, Gale?" the 'model' asked impatiently. "We need to talk..."

"Talk about what?" he replied. _Click. _"Turn around and smile..."

"You know how you said something about doing me a favor?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I've got one thing in mind that'll make things go back the way to normal," Gale looked up, interested. "You see, my friend, Lola, and I are going on a little road trip to the Seam..." _Gale's eyes lit_. "...and we need something from you."

"What is it? You name it, I'll do it..."

"Money."

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: <strong>Yes, I do know that bars don't let you do anything to strippers; confused, thought it was a club.

- I recently learned that there's another fanfic going by the same name in the PJO fandom. Well, this is different. Do not think I am stealing because this story has a different plot and concept.

- Thank you for taking interest.


End file.
